Ending of the First Pokemon Movie
by Fender
Summary: Yeah, after thinking about the first movie, and remembering how I thought that the ending could have been better, I decided to make a new ending. Hope you guys like it.


. . . In the short time that it happened, it felt like an eternity to those who were witnessing it. In a darkened stadium, seven trainers were standing, helplessly, at one of the ends as they watched their Pokémon and Mewtwo's clones battle to their own death. They all clashed with their respective clone Pokémon, and each parrying attacks against the other. All but one Pokémon fought, and that one was a yellow mouse with red cheeks, Pikachu. It just stood there, letting clone Pikachu slap and bite it, lowering the energy of the Pikachu. The trainer, red hat, a blue vest with a black undershirt, and blue jeans was standing with the crowd, watching his best friend, Pikachu, allow its clone to attack without defending itself. He continued to hold back his tears as he could only stand there and watch his friend fall to Mewtwo's clones, thus proving Mewtwo right about his accusation. The rest of the Pokémon started to fall one by one from their lack of energy, until only a few pair of Pokémon and their clones were left standing. Pikachu's clone had finally given way and fallen, but was caught by Pikachu; its thirst for fighting continued on, however, as the clone tried to pass its level of fatigue and tried to continue its attacks on Pikachu.

As those two fell down from exhaustion, only two Pokémon were left hovering on the opposite ends of the stadium: one, a small, catlike Pokémon with a slender tail, bright blue eyes and a coat of dazzling pink that went by the name Mew, and the other one that was a few feet taller than the former, a creature that, in a way, resembled a cat that was a pale gray-white in color, had a thick, purple tail that started from the stomach, with paws that only had three balls, and its face resembled Mew's, minus the bump and blue eyes, but instead its eyes were a cold, dark purple. Psychic auras, pink and blue respectively, formed around the two Pokémon, and at once they charged each other, their collisions continuous as they went around the stadium attacking one another. They collided once more up in the sky and, still in collision, brought themselves down and caused the air in the stadium to blow hard, sending gusts of wind toward everybody and every thing around them. They pushed harder and harder, neither giving up, and then an explosion occurred, forcing the two Pokémon back to their own end of the stadium. The blue-vested trainer, Ash, slowly started to move as the two "legendary" Pokémon started to gather a psychic ball in their hands, preparing themselves for another attack. He looked around, and let his eyes observe the all the Pokémon in their current states: many had cuts with blood pouring out of them, and some with broken bones, and there were the few whose life had been taken away.

Two of the trainers that were with the group, one a girl with orange hair with some of it in a pigtail to the side, yellow shirt with blue shorts, and a red sack over her shoulder, and a boy, black hair and tanned skin, a green vest with a orange undershirt, with light brown pants, walked up to Ash, and the girl put her hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked back at the girl, Misty, and only shrugged her hand off, before watching the two legendaries fight, hatred and sorrow consuming his amber eyes. As he watched, the two legendaries charged each other throughout the whole stadium, firing attack after attack, never letting up the bombardment on their opponent. As one of their attacks hit each other, another explosion happened, sending the two back onto the ends of the stadium, all eyes on them.

Ash could only turn his head as he watched auras form around the two legendaries, and the other trainer had walked up to him.

Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder and only shook his head as he said, "Ash, there's nothing we can do about this," to him.

Ash only looked back at the battle as the two legendaries were finally ready to attack, but something caught his eye; in the middle of the stadium was his Pikachu. "Pikachu?" he asked himself.

Mewtwo noticed the yellow mouse and lowered its attack, still keeping it charged. Mew looked puzzled for the moment it saw Mewtwo lower its attack, but it then saw Pikachu and lowered its own attack as well. "Don't interfere with our battle," Mewtwo said to the Pikachu.

"Pika pi! Pika, Pikachu!" replied the Pikachu.

In the corner of the stadium, a Pokémon and two humans were sitting next to each other. The humans, a girl with red long hair that stayed up and back, and a white miniskirt and top, and the other, a boy with purple short hair with a white long sleeve and pants, both having a letter 'R' on their shirts, turned to the Pokémon, a cat with a gold coin on its forehead that stood on its hind legs. The girl, Jessie, asked, "Meowth, what's the Pikachu saying?"

Meowth replied, "The Pikachu's saying 'Why are you doing this?'"

James, the other person, merely added, "That's a good question."

Mewtwo said, "Why we are doing this does not matter much. I am only proving to my original that clones are more powerful than original. So don't interfere."

Pikachu said out loud while turning around in circles, "Pika, pi, pikachu! Pika, pika, pika, pi! Pi, pikachu!"

"Meowth!" Jessie said to Meowth in a harsh tone.

"It looks like the Pikachu is saying that this battle is pointless. All the Pokémon are in pain, and nothing is being proven," the Meowth said to Jessie.

"Silent, you inferior being!" yelled out Mewtwo. It raised one of its paws up, using a Psychic attack on Pikachu and rasing it up. Mewtwo slowly closed its paw, and Pikachu yelped as pain consumed it.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out. Instinctively, he ran after Pikachu and dove, grabbing Pikachu and bringing it out of the Psychic attack.

Mewtwo gave a hateful stare at Ash, yelling out, "What do you think you're doing?"

Mew, on the other side of the stadium, yelled out, "Mew mew!"

"Meowth," Jessie said, "does Mew actually want to fight?"

"Yeah, it does. It wants to prove Mewtwo wrong," Meowth replied.

Ash looked at Mewtwo, then at Mew, then back at Mewtwo before saying, "What good will this do? Who cares if the one is better than the other! One can train and just become better than the other!"

Mewtwo, now greatly annoyed, raised its paw at Ash. "Silent, you worthless being!" it yelled out, before bringing Ash and Pikachu up into the air and throwing them aside. Brock quickly ran to the side and caught Ash, but the impact forced him to fall down. "Now don't interfere again!" Mewtwo said to them. It turned around back to Mew and raised its other paw at Mew, the attack aimed at Mew. Mew did the same thing with its own attack, ready to fire it.

Ash slowly got up as the two legendaries fired off their attacks, creating a large sonic boom that sent him tumbling back into the wall, while the Pokémon were scattered to the stadium walls as well. Smoke was sent everywhere, clouding everybody's vision from the battle.

Only a few moments passed before the smoke started to clear, and everybody could see what cleared it; the two legendaries had gone straight into a physical brawl, as the two were bombarding one another with punches, head butts, kicks, and Tail Slams, and parrying the other's attacks.

Ash only watched as the two did this, tears started to form at the edge of his eye, his desire for this to end great. He stood up, and Brock and Misty showed confusion from his action. He walked toward the center of the stadium, and at the time, Mew had fallen back to fire another attack at Mewtwo, flinging him back to the other end of the stadium. As Mewtwo and Mew were charging up another attack, Ash had reached the center of the stadium, his ambitious amber eyes staring at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo!" he yelled out.

Mewtwo glanced at the boy and asked him, "Why do you insist on interfering with our battle, human?"

"Why? Because this battle is completely unnecessary, and the only thing that's coming out of it is pain," Ash replied. "Why should we be fighting like this?"

"Move, human, or I will kill you!" ordered Mewtwo.

"I'd rather die than live in a world with Pokémon like you!" Ash replied out loud.

Mewtwo looked into Ash's eyes and saw no fear, and it raised its arm and aimed its attack at Ash. "Then so be it!" Mewtwo yelled out as it let its attack out.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock yelled out as the attack hit Ash right in the chest, and he was sent flying. Each breath taken seemed like hours as everybody watched Ash's body stay in air. His hat had been blown off, and it landed next to Pikachu, its eyes sparkling with sadness as it watched its owner fall. After what seemed like years, Ash finally fell to the ground, but the body stayed limp with no signs of movement. Pikachu was the first to arrive, but Brock and Misty soon followed as they got to Ash's body. They all looked at his body, and they shook him continuously, telling him to wake up already. Misty and Brock stepped back as Pikachu let out its own electric attacks at Ash, hoping to wake him up. Misty and Brock only turned their heads as their tears spilt, and Pikachu's attempts became more and more futile. All the Pokémon in the room had tears as they watch the saddened Pikachu ignored reality and tried to wake up its best friend.

Pikachu's fatigue finally got the better of it as it finally stopped on the electric attacks, tears forming on the eyes. Pikachu walked back and grabbed Ash's hat before coming back to him, placing the hat on Ash's chest. Pikachu then walked over to Mewtwo and started yelling out, "Pika pi. Pika, pikachu! Pi pi pi! Pika, kachu! Pika pikachu!"

Meowth sniffed as he listened to Pikachu. "Wow," he said to himself as he wiped away a few tears.

"What did Pikachu say?" asked Jessie.

"It's saying, 'Look at what you've done, Mewtwo! My best friend is dead because of what you've done! Do you not see what your stupid ambitions have done here! They have cost us lives that can't be brought back! Do you not see how foolish you are right now!'"

Mewtwo looked around the room, and noticed all the tears that were falling. "This is life, Pikachu," Mewtwo said to Pikachu.

Enraged, Pikachu ran at Mewtwo, and electricity started to form around it. Mewtwo only brought up a Psychic Aura around it as a barrier, but it could not withstand the intensity of the attack and it broke, Pikachu hitting Mewtwo with much force, making it stumble back to the ground.

"Mewtwo, were you able to witness the power?" Brock asked. He walked up behind Pikachu, along with Misty and many of the clones. "That power that enabled Pikachu to land a successive blow on you was called revenge. What you've done is unforgivable to many. You need to realize that and learn to forgive and forget!"

As many of the Pokémon made their own noises, Mewtwo looked up and started to think. After a bit, Mewtwo started to rise in elevation, along with Mew. "We will think about it," Mewtwo said to all of them before teleporting away.

With their disappearance and the calming of the storm, one of the trainers had gone back to shore and told the officials about it, coming back with nurses and many boats, bringing everybody back to the mainland. Only a month later, after telling the news of Ash's death to all that knew him, his funeral took place at his home town, Pallet Town. His family, friends, and his Pokémon were present to it. After the burial, everybody gave their respect toward Ash and left, their hearts burdened. Everybody soon left, except for Ash's Pokémon, who refused to leave. They stood around his tomb with sorrow, knowing their owner and friend was never going to leave. One moment, however, Pikachu had looked up in the sky and thought it saw Mewtwo giving its own respects, but Pikachu had soon blinked and Mewtwo had disappeared. Months had gone by, and all of Ash's Pokémon had gone and returned to the lab, helping out the professor with the rest of the Pokémon. However, they were never going to forget their friend, and their thoughts on everything were never going to be the same.


End file.
